Question: In a factor tree, each value is the product of the two values below it, unless a value is a prime number already. What is the value of $A$ on the factor tree shown?

[asy]
draw((-1,-.3)--(0,0)--(1,-.3),linewidth(1));
draw((-2,-1.3)--(-1.5,-.8)--(-1,-1.3),linewidth(1));
draw((1,-1.3)--(1.5,-.8)--(2,-1.3),linewidth(1));
label("A",(0,0),N);
label("B",(-1.5,-.8),N);
label("3",(-2,-1.3),S);
label("C",(1.5,-.8),N);
label("D",(-1,-1.3),S);
label("5",(1,-1.3),S);
label("E",(2,-1.3),S);
draw((-1.5,-2.3)--(-1,-1.8)--(-.5,-2.3),linewidth(1));
draw((1.5,-2.3)--(2,-1.8)--(2.5,-2.3),linewidth(1));
label("3",(-1.5,-2.3),S);
label("2",(-.5,-2.3),S);
label("5",(1.5,-2.3),S);
label("2",(2.5,-2.3),S);

[/asy]
Solution: $\text A=\text{BC}=(3\text D)(5\text E)=(3(3\cdot2))(5(5\cdot2))=3^2\cdot2^2\cdot5^2=3^2\cdot10^2=\boxed{900}$.